Slendermam vs jeffs the killa
Please don't edit this, thanks ;0 I woke up one day in distress. I looked out the window and there he stood in all his spooky. Slendermam! I screamed and ran down the stairs, I armed myself with a cucumber and threw open the door to tell him to go away. "Go away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. He didn't move. In fact, he wasn't even looking at me. I saw where his head was direction and realized he was looking at the woods. I didn't want to startle him, so I hid in a bush. While I watched, there was a massive SQUELCH and out of the woods pops Jeffs the Killa himself! At this point I was shaking with the fears. Jeff walks up to Slendermam and rips some grass out of the ground menacingly with his teeth. As he chomps on the grass like a cow, Slenderman draws himself up to his fullest height and speaks in his spooky voice. "Jeffs the killa, you are making the mistakes. THe mistakes. the mistakes." He repeated himself softly in an echo to add to the totally sinister sinisterness of the situation. "Moo moo grandpa moose." Jeff boomed with a mouth full of grass. "I'm the new sheriff 'round here. Y'all best nots cross ma path, if ya know what I mean........." He spoke in a very sinister very bad country accent. "That's it" Slendermam whined sinisterly and he pulled out a laser gun and started shooting at Jeff! "Aaa!" Jeff yelled, he did a cartwheel to avoid the green lasers. He spit out the rest of the grass. "You're on" Jeff extended his bat wings and flapped up a few feet to Avoid the rest of the lasers. He opened his mouth and started breathing fire. Slendermam dodged, flailing his tentacles sinisterly, but still got the top of his sinister white head singed. He roared and started throwing chainsaws at Jeff, one of them cut off Jeff's arm but he grew it back suddenly. Another chainsaw headed for Jeff's neck, but he used a force field to block it. "NO fair!" Slendermam yelled. He grabbed a car with his tentacles and threw it at Jeff, there was a massive explosion. Slendermam turned around and giggled sinisterly, thinking he'd won, but what he didn't realize is that Jeff had teleported right in front of him! Jeff punched him in the face and he flew backwards, over the forest, out of sight, but suddenly he rocketed upwards and hurtled back towards the ground, murder in his nonexistent eyes. He broke the sound barrier with how fast he was going, then he was going faster than the speed of light, then he lit on fire with the speed. SQUELCH! oops wrong sound effect, CRASH! The force of slendermam crashed into Jeff, and they both broke the earth's crust and fell into hell. The earth exploded, and I had no choice but to jump into hell after them. I landed on a rocky ledge above a pit of lava. Both Jeff and Slendermam had fallen into the pit of lava and burned to death, but they came back to life and landed on rock chunks facing each other above the lava. I noticed that Jeff had somehow found a full suit of minecraft diamond armor and put it on. Slendermam looked at the armor and started sweating, he was a bit nervous but he didn't show it. The two waited a few moments to catch their breath. "You don't want to do this, Jefferey" Slendermam said. "Don't use that name, you ain't my dad" Jeff spat. Slendermam brushed some dust off his suit and was suddenly struck by lightning, when the lighting faded, he was gone. Jeff turned in circles to try to find him and some sinister ominous menacing terrifying music started playing, it sounded like boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom. Slendermam was suddenly right behind Jeff, he started shooting him in the head with the laser guns, and Jeff hollered with pain. Jeff launched himself into the lava and burned to death again, he came back to life and flew over Slendermam with his bat wings again. Slendermam conjured a giant hammer out of blood and swung it at him, but he missed. Jeff saw his chance and dove, digging his feet claws into slendermam's shoulder. He picked up Slendermam and breathed fire on him until he was just ashes, fell into the pit and died. Victory music started playing as Jeff the killa landed on the rock and did a triumphant pose, a shiny golden medal appeared around his neck. Then Jeff turned around and saw me and threw an axe at me, it hit me in the stomach and I bled to death and fell in the lava too. The end. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Slender Man